


A Predicament...

by UnaghKunn



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaghKunn/pseuds/UnaghKunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Professor sets Emmy a little puzzle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Predicament...

Emmy had been waiting for the Professor’s return all day. She knew, of course, that he had classes well into the afternoon, and had instead busied herself with tidying the brownstone building they shared as a home. As the hours ticked on, Emmy caught herself glancing up at the clock. Three o’clock went by, then came four, which before long merged into five.

With such a long day, she mused, perhaps the Professor could do with… a little relaxation, when he got home?

With this thought in mind, she had slipped into a… well… barely there garment. Red lacy silky knickers combined with a camisole top of a matching type, were all that covered her as she sat in the lounge, waiting. Her skin prickled uncomfortably – it was getting a mite chilly, with the oncoming winter, and drafts that blew in through gaps in the windows and doors. The Professor, Emmy decided, needed to get those seen to. She shivered as small goosebumps began to make their presence known on her uncovered skin, her breasts firming beneath the scanty top in their own response to the cool conditions.

Just then, the front door closed. The Professor’s slow footsteps were heard wandering down the corridor, getting nearer and nearer to the lounge. Emmy smiled mischievously, wondering what the Professor would think upon seeing his assistant in such a manner…

The lounge door opened. The footsteps paused.

The Professor blinked, and then started coughing, his cheeks colouring.

“Oh, my goodness. Dear me, Emmy, I’m sorry to walk in on you…”

Emmy padded over on bare feet, barely making a sound. Reaching for the collar of his sweatshirt, she purred, “Don’t be: I was waiting for you.”

He was absolutely adorable when flustered, she thought, as the Professor tried to look everywhere except at her. “I… yes… be that as it may… pardon me for asking, but… aren’t you frozen, my dear? If you needed clean clothes, you were welcome to—“

Emmy interrupted him by pressing a kiss to his lips. Rather than protesting as she had expected him to, the Professor seemed to relax, slipping an arm around her and kissing back gently.

“I see,” he murmured softly as she released him. “Yes…”

“What do you see, Professor?” Emmy replied playfully, clasping her hands behind her back. He coughed slightly as her bosom became rather more… pronounced, in her posture, but smiled.

“A beautiful young lady, who perhaps requires some… entertainment,” the Professor replied warmly. As if conjured from nowhere, a rope was suddenly in his hands.

 _Did he always have that in his coat_ , Emmy wondered?

Before she quite knew what was happening, the rope had been draped over her shoulders, simple – and yet complex – knots being tied in strategic places, and the Professor hummed softly, working at interesting patterns which he tied off carefully. The patterns came to reveal her every curve and – Emmy inhaled sharply as a knot passed over one of her more…. sensitive points between her legs – grazed against her in a way that was simultaneously maddening and somewhat arousing. The rope was brought up to her lower back and tied off, the Professor gently testing the strength of the knot by tugging at it. Emmy whined at the sensation of friction… and a not unpleasant tickling where the knot in front shifted at the pull.

At last, the Professor gently coaxed her arms behind her back, tying them at the wrists, and standing back to admire his handiwork.

“Now then, Miss Emmy, if you’ll excuse me, I have assignments to mark,” the Professor headed to the door, opening it a crack, and turning back to her with a smile. “This puzzle should hopefully be a challenge, if one that I am more than certain you are up to the task of solving!”

With these words, he was gone, and the door was locked behind him.

Emmy cried out in frustration and flopped backwards, falling onto the couch. There was a corresponding tug and the rope dug in where it had been tied between her legs. She groaned. Perhaps it would have been better if she had landed on her front?

As she began the attempt at untying herself, she uttered, “Professor, so help me, when I’m finished here, you are going to get it…!”

**END… for now?**


End file.
